Any More
by Ivy Elizabeth
Summary: Edgar believes his life is over after the death of his wife.  He sends the kids away so he isn't reminded of her.  His brothers call an old friend to help him out.  Will Sara be able to bring him back to life?
1. Chapter 1

**Any More**

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing…damn it…ooo! Except for Sara…that's my character!**

**Sara woke up, rolled over and looked at the clock. "3:00 am. Who ever is calling me better have a good excuse for waking my ass up." She picked up the phone, "Lo?"**

"**Sara? Hey, it's Norman."**

"**Hey Norman. Have you forgotten about the time difference again?"**

"**No. I'm sorry. I know I woke you up but I need your help." concern filling his voice.**

"**Norman, the last time you called at this hour you told me that Louise had been killed while in Norway. Please don't tell me you are calling with another death notice." Sara sat up in bed bracing herself for bad news. She hoped that wasn't why he was calling.**

"**No one's dead. It's Edgar. You remember how after Louise died he became really depressed?"**

"**Yeah." she responded.**

"**well, he sent the kids to their grandparents in Norway…to stay. He said he wanted nothing around that reminded him of her. Sig and I decided to send June to Norway to bring the kids back to stay with her and Sig until we can get Edgar straightened out. We don't know what else to do. We are leaving in a couple of weeks for King Crab season and don't want to leave him alone. That's where you come in…we hope."**

"**Why don't you drag him with you? It might do him some good to get out." Sara tried to give any suggestion to help.**

"**We can't. He's drunk…all the time. When he's not drunk, he's fighting with someone. We've all been friends a long time, Sara. Sig and I trust you to take care of our baby brother. Please tell me you will come to Seattle and help." Norman begged.**

"**Let me get some things straightened out here and I will head to Seattle. I will let you know what my flight plan is."**

"**Thanks Sara. We really appreciate it." With that said, Norman hung up.**

**By 5pm Sara's plane had landed and Sig was meeting Sara at baggage claim. "Hi Sara" Sig said giving her a huge hug.**

"**Hey, sugar! How's he doing?" Sara asked hugging back.**

"**I left Norman with him. I don't know, Sara. When he use to drink he was never this bad, but now…" Sig's thought trailed off.**

"**He's having a hard time. I'll do what I can but I can't guarantee anything. I will need some help from you and Norman though, before you leave." Sara said.**

"**Anything, just name it."**

"**I need you to go through the house and get rid of all booze, hide the keys to the car, but tell me where they are, and hide all of the phones so he can't call out for someone to bring him more booze. If you want to check on him, call my cell phone." Sara made her demands and Sig agreed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Any More

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing…damn it…ooo! Except for Sara…that's my character!

A/N: I am going back to work (I am a teacher) so my time for updates will be limited. I will do my best to get updates done at least once a week.

Sara and Sig pulled up to Edgar's house. "Damn! When was the last time he mowed?" Sara looked at the outside of what use to be a pretty white framed house with light blue shutters.

Sig helped Sara get her bags and led the way to the front door. Sig opened the door and Sara walked in then looked from Norman to the floor where Edgar was laying, passed out and covered in vomit.

"Oh my gosh! Norman, how long has he been like that?" Sig asked.

"Just before you walked up to the door." Norman replied.

"Hmmm. OK you guys. This is what you are gonna do. Strip Edgar down to nothing and put his drunk ass in the shower so when he up-chucks again, it won't be such a mess for me to clean up. Bring his clothes in to me in the utility room so I can get them washing. Sig, do what we discussed at the air port then get out of here. You guys look like shit." Sara instructed.

Norman and Sig got to work. They took care of Edgar first then the rest of Sara's instructions. "Hey, we're done and going to head on out. Call if you need us." Sig said.

Sara took out the trash then came back inside locking the door behind her. She walked down the hall to Edgar's bathroom and found him laying on the floor of the shower, naked. She grinned. The last time she saw Edgar naked was the last night she spent in Seattle, before her family moved to Savannah, Georgia. They were out at a lake not far from her grandparents place, skinny dipping. Edgar hadn't changed much over the years. He was still good looking. Sara had changed though. She went from being a sting bean with buck teeth to a tall five foot six inch, one hundred and twenty pound beauty. She had long brown hair, bright green eyes and a perfect smile. She hadn't seen Edgar since his wife's funeral over a year ago and she didn't like what she was seeing.

Stepping toward the shower she opened the door and turned on the cold water. She sat on top of the counter and watched Edgar as he quickly began to realize he was getting wet.

Edgar jumped up trying to figure out where he was. He turned off the water that was spraying him, reached out opening the door to the shower and climbed out only to look up and notice he wasn't alone.

"Hello Edgar." Sara said.

"Hi Sara." Edgar replied a little confused as to what was going on. He looked down realizing he was still naked and began to look around for something to cover himself with.

"Here. Use this." Sara tossed him a blue bath towel that he quickly wrapped around his waist. "Go get dressed then meet me in the kitchen. We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Any More

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing…damn it…ooo! Except for Sara…that's my character!

A/N: I am going back to work (I am a teacher) so my time for updates will be limited. I will do my best to get updates done at least once a week.

Sara left Edgar alone in the bathroom. He looked in the mirror above the vanity he had found Sara sitting on. He didn't recognize the man looking back at him in the mirror. The man looked much like the homeless men you found under bridges. Scraggly beard, long hair and dirty. Louise would be so disappointed in him.

"Louise," Edgar whispered. Tears began stinging his eyes. "I need a drink." He walked into his bedroom and got out a pair of jeans and slid them on. He walked into the kitchen where he found Sara sitting at the table. He nodded at he then grabbed a water glass out of the cabinet by the sink, opened the liquor cabinet and stopped. It was empty.

"Where is it Sara?" Edgar demanded.

"It's all gone. I had Sig and Norman throw it all out."

"Why? I need it! Fuck! You all had no right to do that!" Edgar yelled at Sara.

"Edgar! Sit down and shut up!" Edgar was surprised she had spoken to him like that but he did as he was told. "You don't 'need' it. You want it. And what good is it doing you?"

"It helps me." Edgar was pissed.

"How does it help you?" Sara asked standing up and walking to Edgar. She reached out and gently touched his upper arm.

Edgar turned his back to Sara, "It helps me not hurt."

Sara walked around to see Edgar's face. Tears were falling down his cheeks. "What happens when the alcohol wears off? Do you still feel nothing?"

Edgar sat in the floor, "No, it hurts worse." Edgar began sobbing. Sara sat down next to him then wrapped her arms around him. Edgar laid his head down on Sara's lap. She jut let him cry while she stroked his head.

He rolled over onto his back and looked up at Sara. "What am I going to do? I don't know how to live without her."

"Well, the first thing you are going to do is get sober and clean yourself up. Then you are going to start seeing a family counselor with your kids."

"Oh my God!" Edgar moaned. "I sent my kids away. They are going to hate me."

"Sig sent June to get them. They will be living with her until I get you straightened out. They will forgive you but you will need to give them time to be pissed at you and then mourn the loss of their mother with your support." Edgar sat up and looked at Sara. "Edgar, this isn't going to be easy. Getting you sober will not be fun but just know that I am here for you."

Edgar hugged Sara tightly, "When do we start?"

"We already have. When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Hmmm. You go take a shower, you stink to high heaven. I am going to start cooking something for supper." Sara sent Edgar off toward his bathroom and she went to the freezer to find out what kind of meat she could find. She saw some chicken and decided to make her famous Chicken Noodle Soup. She had the soup cooking by the time Edgar came back to the kitchen. He was clean shaven and smelled like soap. He had even brushed his hair.

Sara walked up to him and gave him a hug, "Much better."


	4. Chapter 4

Any More

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a slight sunburn.

By mid-night, Edgar's head felt like a vice was squeezing it. "There's no way I can keep this up." he complained.

"Here, give me your bowl and then I will bring you some Advil and water."

"Vodka would be better," Edgar said.

"Nope, not gonna happen. Get use to it sweetie. No more alcohol…ever." Sara handed him a glass of ice water and four Advil. He took them then laid on the couch. In ten minutes Sara looked over and saw that he was fast asleep.

Sara picked up her cell phone and sent Norman and Sig a text message:

_Hey, just wanted to let you know all is well. Stay safe and I will keep you posted._

Sara laid down on the floor to watch television but found quickly that the cable was out. She turned it off, got up and found a blanket to throw over Edgar. She decided to sleep on the floor of the living room to be near Edgar in case he tried to sneak out and go find some liquor. She grabbed a pillow and blanket out of his bedroom and curled up on the floor.

Edgar sat up, heart pounding and tears threatening to spill. He had dreamed of Louise again:

_She left the house wearing her iPod and headed down the street. She always loved her late afternoon walks. She bent down to tie her shoe. She never saw the truck that was flying down the road. He tried to run to her. He needed to save her but the truck got to her first, taking away the love of his life._

He needed a drink. He stood up and headed for the kitchen. He forgot about Sara until he tripped over her.

"Going somewhere?" she asked sitting up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you or fall over you." Remembering all the liquor was gone he said, "Hey, I'm gonna go for a drive. I need to clear my head." He went into the kitchen looking for his keys. He always left them on the kitchen table but they weren't there. He looked under the table, still no keys. "Sara, have you seen my keys?"

"They're gone. I didn't want to take a chance on you leaving to go get more liquor." she said hoping he wouldn't start looking for them again and end of finding them.

"Sara, please. I can't sleep without having that damn dream unless I drink. Why would you want to force me into having that dream every night?"

"Because Louise wouldn't want you drinking your life away. Sweetie, it's time to get on with your life, get your kids back and resume some sense of normalcy. WITHOUT being drunk all the time."


	5. Chapter 5

Any More

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing except for my own character…Sara.

A/N: Hey! I am so sorry I've been gone for a while. I am back at work but I did get three chapter for you so read and review.

* * *

Edgar didn't sleep much. Without the alcohol he kept seeing Louise. He watched the sun rise from his living room window. Sara sat up as the sunlight hit her face.

"Good morning," Sara smiled.

"Morning," Edgar grumped.

"Today, we are going out. We need to shop for groceries and cleaning supplies." Sara was way too cheerful for Edgar.

"Alright, I'll go grab a shower." Edgar headed off down the hall.

Sara picked up her cell phone and called Sig, "Hey, it's me. I just wanted to let you know all is well. I will call you back later." Sara hung up and went to her suitcase and pulled out her outfit for the day. She decided not to take a shower since she was going to be working hard on getting Edgar's house back to normal. She took off her pajamas and placed them back in her suitcase. She pulled her jeans on and then her bra. She turned to go towards the kitchen carrying her t-shirt. She jumped when she found Edgar staring at her.

Sara quickly pulled her t-shirt on, "Umm, are you ready?" she asked.

The sound of her voice brought him out of his day dream. "Yeah." Edgar was shocked. He hadn't had feelings like he was currently having since Louise had died.

Edgar and Sara immediately began cleaning up the inside and outside of the house. Sara was dripping with sweat by the time she got finished cleaning the inside of the house but became soaked working outside in the flower beds. She decided to go take a shower and start something for supper while Edgar finished mowing.

Edgar finished mowing and headed inside. He went into his bedroom and got a change of clothes and headed to his bathroom to shower. He stopped at the door when he heard Sara singing. He laughed to himself. It was nice to feel human again. And he owed it all to Sara. He had always liked Sara when they were in school togeth but nothing ever cam of it. Maybe now is the time to think about them again. Just then Edgar thought about Louise again. He still loved her. 'Why am I even thinking about someone else? Damn, I feel like I am cheating on Louise,' he thought.

Sara turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. She dried off and dressed. When she walked out of the bathroom she found Edgar sitting on the foot of his bed with his head hung low. "What's wrong?"

"Edgar quickly looked up, anger on his face, "Nothing." He stood up, walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

'Hmm. Mood swing. This is gonna be fun,' Sara thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Any More

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing except for my own character…Sara.

Edgar had the same nightmare that night. When he woke up, he realized he was alone. He lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, remembering the last time he had been with Louise. He sighed. Damn he missed her.

The next morning Sara had coffee and pancakes waiting for Edgar when he came in. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah," he grumped. He poured his cup of coffee, fixed his plate and sat down. "What do you have planned for me today?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could take a drive, do a little shopping…especially for Halloween candy, then maybe catch dinner and a movie," Sara sat down across from Edgar and took a sip of her coffee.

"Look Sara. I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready to start dating. I'm still in love with Louise."

"Woah! Wait a minute. Where did you get dating from? I want to buy some things for Halloween and your kids. As far as dinner and a movie goes, it's what my friends and I do back home when we get together. Hell Edgar. I'm not interested in you in 'that' way."

Edgar gace a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry Sara. I just…I…I guess I misread you and…shit. I'm sorry."

Well, I guess I can forgive you," Sara stood up and gave Edgar a playful shove. "You know, we may need to decorate for the little trick-or-treaters…give them a good scare. Maybe even bring your kids home that night."

"You know, I think I am ready to start fixing that relationship. I am really surprised Louise hasn't come back to beat the shit out of me for being such an ass and totally screwing up my and the kids lives." Edgar gave a half laugh.

"You and me both." Sara said.


	7. Chapter 7

Any More

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing except for my own character…Sara.

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one won't be much longer.

* * *

Edgar and Sara decorated the house for Halloween. Sara even conspired with June to have the kids dressed in their Halloween costumes and ready to go trick-or-treating at 6:30...just when it got dark and when Edgar would be showing up.

The door bell range at Sig and June's house.

"I'll get it!"

"No, I'll get it!"

"No! Me, me, meeeee!"

Edgar's children, Logan, Erik, and Stefanie ran to the front door and were greeted by a very tall trick-or-treater dressed as a scarecrow. The scarecrow held out the candy bag, Trick-or-treat."

At the sound of the voice, Stefanie's smile became huge, "Daddy?"

"Hi baby." Edgar squatted down in front of his children.

"DADDY!" Erik and Stefanie yelled and jumped into their father's arms.

Logan stood back just watching his younger siblings and his father. Edgar let go of the younger children then looked at his oldest child. This is what he feared the most. His little man not forgiving him for everything he put them through. "Hey, little man," Edgar reached out to touch Logan.

"Hi Dad." Logan's tears streaked his face even through his smiles. He threw himself at Edgar.

June watched from the living room as the happy reunion continued.

Sara stood in the front yard smiling at Edgar and his children. She watched as the four of them left Sig and June's place and headed down the street to do a little trick-or-treating.

"You still love him don't you," June had walked up to Sara unnoticed.

"I loved him in high school, June. I even loved him when he was married to Louise. I have always kept my feelings for him to myself. Do I still love him? Yes. Will he ever know that I love him?" Sara shook her head, turned and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Any More

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing except for my own character…Sara.

A/N: Here is the first of three chapters. I chose to write instead of grading papers this weekend…I'm such a bad girl…lol.

Edgar walked through the front door of his house with Halloween bags full of candy and three very hyper children. They all walked into the kitchen where Sara was making pop corn for Edgar and the kids. "Hey guys! Did y'all have fun tonight?" Sara asked smiling.

"We sure did!" Erik exclaimed jumping up and down like a pogo stick. "We even scared a zombie! It was so cool!"

"Wow! Scaring a zombie is a big deal! I tell y'all what. Why don't you drag your dad into the living room with this pop corn and watch two of the scariest movies ever made." Sara was doing her best imitation of a spooky voice.

"Oh cool! What movies?" Logan asked.

"Disney's _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow _and _The Wizard of OZ." _Sara's voice grew even spookier.

Logan and Stefanie looked at each other then at Erik and their dad. "Umm, Sara. Did you just tell my kids that _The Wizard of Oz_ is scary?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry but those flying monkeys give me the heebee geebees." At this confession the four Hansens dissolved into a fit of laughter. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go ahead and laugh it up. I am heading outside to make a few phone calls. Y'all have fun." Sara went out into the back yard. Edgar and the kids sat on the couch one boy on each side of their father and Stefanie sitting on her daddy's lap.

"Daddy? Do you love Sara?" Stefanie asked leaning back against his chest.

"No baby. Don't worry. We are just friends. I still love your mommy very much. I don't think I could ever love anyone else."

Logan tucked one leg under him, "Why not? Don't you think Momma would have wanted you to be happy again?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"Daddy. Mommy wouldn't like you being all alone all the time. She liked Sara and I think Sara likes you too."

Damn it. Stefanie was a smart young lady.

"So, do you like her or not?" Erik had Edgar's face in his little hands and was looking at his dad with a quizzical look.

"Yeah. I like Sara, but I don't know if she likes me, too, so we will just have to see what happens in time." Edgar hadn't thought of Sara in a romantic way since high school. He looked out the kitchen door at Sara who was talking on her cell phone. She was beautiful. But she had just told him the other day, she didn't like him "that way". He didn't want to disappoint his kids by not at least trying to form a relationship with Sara but he also didn't want to ruin a great friendship with Sara either.


	9. Chapter 9

Any More

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing except for my own character…Sara.

"Hey Sig. I just wanted to tell you that Edgar is much better. He and the kids are watching movies." Sara stood outside on the back patio while she spoke with Sig.

"I am so glad to hear that. How long are you going to hang around?"

Sara kicked at a small pebble on the patio, "I don't know Sig. I will probably stick around for another week, make sure the kids and Edgar start seeing a family counselor, then head back to Georgia."

"Why don't you stay until after Thanksgiving? Norman and I would love to see you before you head out. We really didn't have a chance to visit with you when you first got to Seattle."

"I don't know. We'll just play it by ear. I've gotta go. I'll chat with you later."

"OK, listen. The next time you see June, give her a hug from me."

"Aww," Sara love that Sig was still affectionate towards June.

With a glint in Sig's eyes he said, "I would ask you to kiss her too but I would want to be there to see that happen."

"Shit! You are just S.O.L. on that one. Bye Sig." Sara hung up the phone. Laughing at Sig's last comment, she sat down on the patio furniture. She looked up at the sky and smiled. "Hi Louise. I sure miss out talks. As you probably already know, Edgar is much better and the kids are great." Sara took a deep breath and sighed. "Louise, I don't know what to do. I love Edgar. The last thing I was to do is upset you or damage the friendship Edgar and I have…I don't know…hell, I wish you would just give me a sign that tells me what to do."

The back door opened and Edgar came outside. "Who are you talking to?"

"Myself. Now I know the movies can't be over yet?"

"Nah, but the kids are out. I carried them to their beds. I have really missed them. Thank you Sara for helping me get my life back." Edgar leaned down and kissed Sara on the cheek.

"You're welcome Edgar."

"Why don't you come on inside. I'm really interested in seeing what your really do when those flying monkeys show up." Edgar took Sara by the hand and pulled her up.

"Yeah, right. You just want to make fun of me." Sara laughed and followed Edgar inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Any More

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing except for my own character…Sara.

AN: I really do hate The Wizard of Oz because of the flying monkeys. I will not watch the show…EVER! Lol!

The next two days were full of fun at the local park and relaxing at home. Sara watched Edgar in the back yard with his kids. She smiled as the kids tried to tackle their father as he went for a touch down.

"Hey! Whoa! This isn't fair! Three against one just isn't fair," Edgar laughed as his kids sat on top of him. "Y'all play with each other for a while. I'm going to go rest my aching body for a while." The kids laughed at Edgar as he limped off of the homemade football field.

"Are you getting old?" Sara laughed handing Edgar a bottle of water.

"Some days I feel older than I really am." Edgar took a drink of his water, "So, the kids go to school tomorrow. Are you interested in doing something tomorrow?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Sara took a drink of her water, looked at Edgar and smiled.

Edgar and Sara sat under the shade trees at the Waterfall Garden. "This has got to be the most beautiful spot in Seattle," Sara sighed.

"It is where I came, to think, shortly after Louise was killed. This was one of our favorite spots to just get away for a bit."

"Thank you for bringing me here." Sara looked away, "Listen, you and the kids seem to be doing ok now so I was thinking about leaving on Wednesday and heading home."

"What! Why?" Edgar was in shock by this announcement. He always knew Sara would eventually go home but not so soon.

"Edgar. I have a live I have to get back to. I have a business to run, bills to pay, a house to clean…" Sara's voice trailed off as she looked back at Edgar.

"What if I don't want you to go? Would you stay?"

"Why would you want me to stay?" Sara was really wanting him to take her in his arms and tell her that he loved her.

"I don't know. I've just really enjoyed having you around." Edgar got up from the table they were sharing. "Come on, let's go walk."

By the time Edgar and Sara pulled up to his house, the school bus was just arriving. "Hey guys! Did y'all have a great day at school?" Sara took Stefanie's backpack so she didn't have to drag it behind her.

"I sure did Sara. Here, I drew a picture for you." Stefanie presented her master piece to Sara.

"Stefanie," Sara squatted down and hugged the little girl, "this is the most beautiful picture anyone has ever given me. Thank you, I will treasure it always."

The four Hansen's went into the house. Sara looked at the picture once more; the picture was of the Hansen family with Sara standing next to Edgar. Above them was Louise in angel wings smiling down on them.


	11. Chapter 11

Any More

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing except for my own character…Sara.

A/N: OK, I got so excited about the ideas in my head that I had to get them down. The work week starts again tomorrow so it would have been next weekend before I got to post again so I just decided to go ahead and give you the next part I wrote. Enjoy!

Sara woke up the next morning to find the house empty. A note for her was on the kitchen counter.

'_Hey sweetie. I took the kids to school and will be picking up food for breakfast. See you soon. Love, Edgar.'_

'Damn, I wish he loved me the way I love him,' she thought to herself.

Sara went to the computer and ordered her plane ticket home. She would be leaving tomorrow after Edgar took the kids to school at 7:30, her flight would leave at 9:00 and then she would be back to reality. She printed off her ticket, placed it on the kitchen table then headed upstairs to take a shower.

Edgar came home and took the dough-nuts he bought into the kitchen. He looked at the kitchen table and found Sara's plane ticket. 'Damn it. I have got to keep her form getting on that plane. I can't lose another woman I love.'

Sara came down stairs and headed to the kitchen where she found Edgar. "Good morning. Did you get the kids to school alright?"

"Yeah. What's this?" he asked holding up Sara's plane ticket.

"What do you mean, 'what's this?' I told you I was going home Wednesday." Sara took a bite of her dough-nut.

"But I don't want you to go." Edgar sounded sad when her said those words.

"Why don't you want me to leave Edgar? This is twice now that you have said that. Please tell me why." Sara was begging him to tell her and she really wanted him to say that he loved her.

"I…I just…I'll miss you, that's all." Damn it. Why couldn't he tell her that he loved her.

"Well, like I said, I have a life I really have to get back to." Sara opened the refrigerator door. "Hey, what do you want for supper tonight?" She turned around to look at Edgar. "What's wrong?"

He sat at the table with tears in his eyes, "Nothing. I just, I…I need to get out for a while." He quickly stood and left the house. He got in his truck and began driving. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going until he pulled into the cemetery. He drove straight to Louise's grave, turned off the truck and got out.

"Hi babe. I miss you so damn much." Edgar began to cry. "I really need you to tell me what to do. I have fallen in love again but I need to know if this is alright with you. Please tell me or give me a sign." Edgar looked up at the tree that served as a canopy over the grave. "Do you want me to let Sara go? Just not tell her how I feel?" A bird chirped then shit onto his head.

"Thanks a lot Louise," he stood and walked away laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

Any More

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing except for my own character…Sara.

A/N: OK, this will be the last chapter until this next weekend. Enjoy!

When Edgar got home Sara was gone. She left a note that told him she was going to see June then go to the store to get stuff for lasagna.

Edgar sat down on the couch and turned on the television. After twenty minutes he was asleep. Sara came home with arms loaded with groceries. She smiled at the sleeping Edgar on the couch. She went into his bedroom and pick up a blanket to cover him with. She walked to the couch, threw the blanket over Edgar then gently kissed his lips. "I love you Edgar," she whispered and walked back to the kitchen.

Edgar opened his eyes and smiled. 'She loves me!' he thought. 'Hot damn!' He grabbed his cell phone, put it on silent, then quickly sent a text message to June.

'_Hey, she loves me! Please get the kids and keep them with you tonight. I've got to make her stay.'_

June replied just as quickly as she could, _'Sure things. Good luck!'_

He put his cell phone away and smiled.

When the lasagna went into the oven, Sara looked at the clock and realized the kids should already be home from school. She went into the living room and woke Edgar up. "It's 5:00 and the kids aren't home," she said totally panic stricken.

Edgar stretched and caught her hand in his and explained, "I had June get them after school and they are going to stay with her tonight."

"Oh. But why? I am leaving tomorrow and I wanted to see them before I left."

"Listen, you need to sit down. We really need to talk." Sara looked at Edgar's serious look on his face and sat down next to him on the couch.

Sara watched as Edgar pulled out a guitar from behind the couch. "What are you doing? I thought your said we needed to talk, not have a sing-a-long."

"We do but for some reason, this is the only way I can do this." With that being said he began to play and started to sing:

I can't hide the way I feel about you anymoreI can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymoreMy tears no longer waiting...my resistance ain't that strongMy mind keeps recreating a life with you aloneAnd I'm tired of pretending that I don't love you anymoreLet me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you...hmmmCause there's no one else I swear, holds a candle, anywhere, next to youMy heart can't take the beating of not having you to holdA small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul...It says I can't keep pretending that I don't love you anymoreI've got to take the chance or let it pass byIf I expect to get on with my lifeWith my life...And I can't hide the way I feel about you anymoreAnd I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymoreMy tears no longer waitingOh, my resistance ain't that strongOh, my mind keeps recreating a love with you aloneAnd I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore...anymore...anymore

When Edgar finished his song, he put the guitar down and looked at Sara. Tears were running down her face. Edgar reached up and took her face in his hands, leaned over and kissed her gently. He slowly pulled away, looked deeply into Sara's eyes and said, I love you Sara. I do not want you to leave me. I want us to build a life together. You have rescued me from myself, the kids love you as much as I do and we all want you to stay…please say you will stay, Sara."

Sara wiped the tears from her face, "Edgar, I have loved you since we were in high school. I never said anything, then you met and married Louise. I still loved you but kept my feeling hidden. I had a beautiful relationship with you and Louise and I would have rather had you in my life as a friend than not at all. I hadd not intentions of ever being more than friends with you even when I came to help you these past few weeks, but being with you has only strengthened my feelings for you. I love you Edgar Hansen…so much."

Edgar stood, scooped Sara into his arms and carried her down to his bedroom.

A/N: The song Edgar sang to Sara is called Anymore by Travis Tritt.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing.

A/N: For over a month I have been without my computer. I have been able to read every ones stories which has been great…but I haven't been able to update mine. This is the end of this one…well, almost the end. Watch for my next one coming soon. I have no idea what the title is but I have the first three chapters written (I had to resort to hand writing my stories until I got my computer back).

"Edgar?" Sara sat up realizing she was alone in bed. She thought back to the night they had. They had made love, talked, made love again then fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Sara got up, threw on one of Edgar's t-shirts and went in search of him. When she left the bedroom she began to smell bacon cooking. Sara walked into the kitchen, wrapped her arms around Edgar's waist and kissed his back.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Edgar asked turning around, scooping her up into his arms and sitting her on the kitchen table.

"Yep. I slept like a rock. How about you?"

Edgar took her face in his hands, "I slept better than I have in years." He leaned down and kissed Sara gently.

Sara pulled back, "I hate to ruin this beautiful moment but what's going to happen with us now?"

"I don't understand your question." Edgar began to feel panicked. He loved Sara and now that he had her he was afraid to lose her.

"Well, I live in Georgia. My business is in Georgia. You are here. How are we going to make this work?"

"We can do whatever you want to make this work. Hell, I'll quit fishing and move to Georgia if I have to." Edgar meant it. If he had to pack up his life and move to be with Sara he would.

"The hell you will! Edgar, I love you and I know that you enjoy fishing with your brothers most of the time. I also know you love your family. I can't take you away from that." Sara took a deep breath. "So here is what I propose. I will sell my business to my friend Amy. She has been taking care of things for me anyways and she's been after me to sell to her for over a year now. I will move out here, get a place of my own…"

Edgar cut her off, "Why a place of your own? Don't you want to be here with me?"

"You and the kids need a chance to heal together before I become a permanent resident here in your house."

Edgar nodded. Sara was smart and considerate. Those were just two of the reasons he loved her.

Sara flew to Georgia to pack her apartment up, hire a moving company and complete the sale of her business. She already had a beautiful apartment picked out only two miles from Edgar's house and was looking in to opening up a small boutique in Seattle.

"I am gonna miss ya sweetie," Amy said grabbing Sara around the neck.

"Oh, I know. Me too but you can come visit me anytime and I can show you around Seattle. Maybe even introduce you to Edgar's brother Norman. He needs a good woman in his life." Sara loved playing matchmaker.

"You must really be in love if you are giving up your life here for him."

"I am Amy. I really am. And I'm not really giving up anything. Just moving it across the country." Sara's smile spread across her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing.

A/N: This is the end…I hope you have enjoyed the story.

One Year Later

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister looked at the happy bride and groom. "Edgar? Aren't' you going to kiss her?"

"You bet I am." Edgar grabbed Sara playfully and kissed her. The crowd cheered and clapped. Logan, Erik, and Stefanie hugged the couple.

"Sara?" Stefanie started to ask.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Are you my new Mommy?"

Sara scooped up the beautiful little girl. "Stefanie, you have a mommy that loves you very much, even if she isn't here with you, and I will never try to take her place. But I am here for you like a mommy would be and I will love all three of you kids and your daddy forever. Does that make any sense?"

"Yep. Can I call you Momma? I miss being able to say that." Stefanie said.

"Stefanie, you can call me anything you like."

Joining hands, Edgar, Sara, Logan, Erik and Stefanie went out of the church and headed to the reception as a family.


End file.
